Generally, organizations handle a large number of projects simultaneously. As is generally understood, a project is a temporary group activity including a number of tasks for producing a product, service or result with a pre-defined beginning and a pre-defined end. There may be scenarios that a project may be associated with a number of constraints, which may affect the overall completion of the project. Such constraints may include, but are not limited to scope of work, time deadline, resources to be utilized, financial budget, policies governed by regulatory committees, and quality. As successful completion of the projects may eventually assist in carving a path of growth and development for an organization, organizations invest huge resources for scheduling and managing various tasks associated with multiple projects in order to achieve a favorable outcome.